


No One

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Tactical Necessity [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), owo who's this?, someone new has entered the chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: In a far off land, someone awakens.





	No One

_ Who am I? _

Nothing. He remembered nothing. He didn’t know who he was, where he was or even what happened to him to get there. 

All he knew was that he awoke, alone, to a dimly lit room. The dripping of water echoed through the empty halls of the room, accompanied with the squeaks of rats. It felt...familiar but he couldn’t quite place from where. Was it something from before whatever happened to him? He could assume so. 

As his boots touched the ground some kind of mental alarm went off again. He couldn’t quite  _ feel _ anything. He wasn’t sure if this was how it always was for him, perhaps so. After all, ho was he to judge when he didn’t know who or what he was. So he continued on.

_ Who was he? _

Taking the dusty oil lantern off the wall he continued forward. The small lantern only provided him a slightly larger cone of light in front of him. Still, whatever extra light he received he took for granted.

The markings on the wall began to give him a pretty good indication where he was. At first he assumed it was random words and numbers placed on plaques. However it became very clear very quickly they were names, and years. He was in a crypt. Why was he in a crypt? How did he get there? Who was he?   
  
**_Who was he?!_ **

There was another presence in the room. One that hadn’t been there before. It was strange, because though they were there it didn’t entirely feel like they were there either. Not like the rats scurrying by his feet. Not like the snakes slithering across the floor. No whoever was there with him was only there mentally.

And things would only prove to go even more wrong with him. Somehow, he was moving forward, against his will. His legs carried him towards a rusty sword and shield lying on the ground. He could faintly make out the golden triangle designs on the dirty blue shield. A brief wave of familiarity washed over him before whatever was controlling him took over again almost as if it was forcing him to forget and move on.

So his priorities changed, he didn’t need to know who he was anymore. He wanted to know who was up there with him and why they were doing this? What was their plan? What was their point. 

Who the fuck was with him.

The presence finally spoke to him, “Neither who you are or who I am matter. You are no one, I am no one. We are no one. Now, I have some very important business to take care of, and I need  _ you _ to be my ride for a little bit.”

That voice. He’d heard that voice before. Distant land, a red haired noble prince, a black tower standing taller than the clouds. Who...where? 

“I can help you find out the answer to those questions. I only need this small thing from you.” the voice changed to sound more enticing he guessed. It worked out very well. It gave him the impression he could trust the voice. Whoever it was. 

“Honestly, you should be thankful I’m even giving you the ability to think for yourself. That’s more than I ever gave to  _ them _ . Now, I need to visit an old friend of yours. To, pass on a message if you will.” the voice continued.

It was a little redundant because even if he wanted to, there was no way to protest. His legs began carrying him throughout the crypt, past the large stone tablet. One that was far newer looking than anything else there. Whatever was written on it would be lost to the ages, he passed by the tablet far too quickly.

Despite quite literally having someone in his head (possessing him?), the rest of the time passed in relatively peaceful silence as they reached the literal light at the end of the tunnel. Well, it wasn’t super bright, just brighter than the cave. The moon lit up the purple hued night sky. It was calm, quiet even. Definitely more quiet than the rat filled cave.

Ugh, he hated rats. Or was it the other presence that hated rats? He honestly couldn’t tell.

He didn’t like this. The person, whoever they were, knew who he was. Or who he used to be at least. And that was not reassuring, especially given the way his body had been unceremoniously taken over upon ‘meeting’ them. And they way they said old friend...

It was a longways walk North. By the time he’d reached anything worth noting, the sky had begun to take on a yellow-orange glow. Standing tall in front of him was a white castle sitting atop a hill. An endless black void surrounded the castle, leaving the only way towards it the purple tiled bridge. 

He had no real time to actually admire the admittedly beautiful castle as his body made its way towards the large red and gold doors. The doors that were unceremoniously slammed open. 

“What kind of castle needs an entire pit of lava in the dead center of it?” the amount of sarcasm dripping out of the voice’s (well) voice was absolutely astounding. 

“Hey! You! You can’t be in he-” the words of the knight in the yellow armour’s cut off upon looking at him. For a solid moment they both stood in silence. A pin could drop and you would have been able to hear it throughout the entire castle. Though the knight’s face was covered by his helmet, he could just sense the pure unadulterated fear coming from the poor man.

And with that he took off towards the stairs shouting for “PRINCESS HILDA!!!”

Within minutes a young purple haired woman quickly descended the stairs. Like the guard, she took one look at him, and dropped the staff in her hand out of shock. 

“H-how is this possible? You’re...” she trailed off.

He felt himself grinning. A grin filled with so much contempt and hatred for the world, and the woman standing before him.

“Dear Princess Hilda, I am No One.” he replied.


End file.
